Ad Tris
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Jogos de poder e sedução. Sentimentos escondidos nas entrelinhas de cada gesto, olhar e palavra. Tudo aquilo em uma única noite.


**Ad Tris**

Sola-Ui nunca teria imaginado que um dia passaria por uma experiência daquelas em um quarto de hotel. Diarmuid e Kayneth, obviamente, também não. Mas não era como se eles quisessem parar - não agora.

Tudo começou de uma forma tão simples e comum; Um jantar, vinho, conversas rotineiras e sobre a guerra... Sim, a guerra estava presente. Era sempre o assunto principal, o que nunca fugia das mentes de nenhum deles. Diarmuid, a magia, os Selos de Comando na mão de Kayneth, o pacto, a própria estadia deles em Fuyuki: Tudo por causa dela.

Porém, essa noite não seria de batalhas, e sim de aprendizado. Descobririam, os três e por experiência própria que mesmo no meio do conflito, há o desejo. Ou seria simplesmente uma demonstração fugaz de paixão tomada pelo desespero?

Talvez fosse melhor que não soubessem a resposta. A única coisa que a ruiva sabia fora que, pouco antes dela se despedir dos outros homens para preparar-se para ir dormir, Kayneth a segurara pelo braço e roubou-lhe um beijo, surpreendendo a mulher e ao Servo, que assistira a cena em silêncio. Havia o álcool subido-lhe a cabeça, por acaso?

Mesmo que fossem comprometidos, era raro, se não praticamente impossível, que o loiro demonstrasse afeto de uma forma aberta quando em público, mesmo este de uma pessoa. Todavia, Sola-Ui não achou aquilo tão ruim. Talvez fosse até bom que passassem mesmo algum tempo como um casal e se esquecessem das preocupações...

"Bem... Imagino que devo deixá-los a sós." Diarmuid falou, um tanto encabulado por interromper o casal. Já ia desejar uma boa noite, quando fora interrompido pelo seu Mestre, ainda agarrado nos braços de Sola-Ui.

"Não, Lancer. Hoje eu quero que você fique conosco. Vamos para o quarto." A resposta deixou o Servo sem saber direito o que fazer. Perguntou-se se havia alguma honra em dividir a cama com mais de uma pessoa. Porém, não era como se ele pudesse negar aquele pedido - fora seu Mestre quem falara. E deveria obedecê-lo. Também devia admitir que estava curioso, mesmo que não quisesse deixar claro.

Não houve muito tempo para pensar. Enquanto o loiro trancava o quarto, Sola-Ui já estava abraçada ao cavaleiro, beijando-o com vontade. Finalmente seria livre para poder tocá-lo e desejá-lo sem pudor, e não apenas sozinha no chuveiro, imaginando que, enquanto se tocava, eram as mãos fortes de Diarmuid que a acariciavam, que seus lábios e língua exploravam seu corpo, que era o seu membro a penetrá-la.

Kayneth não se surpreendeu, porém tinha sentido mesmo uma pitada de ciúmes. Deixaria com que eles se perdessem na luxúria esta noite; mas não sem ele. Enquanto a ruiva deleitava-se com os lábios de Diarmuid, o loiro abraçou-a por trás, mordendo, sugando, beijando e lambendo a pele sensível do pescoço e nuca.

Percebeu que o moreno já começara a desfazer o laço vermelho que sempre adornava o pescoço da moça, o que ele interpretou como sendo uma iniciativa para poder desfazer os botões da camiseta da mesma, de baixo para cima, e deixando com que os dedos ainda enluvados acariciarem-lhe a barriga.

Sola-Ui ficou arrepiada à medida que os toques dos dois parceiros se tornavam cada vez mais ousados. Em pouco tempo já estava sem o laço e a camiseta fora aberta totalmente, expondo mais de sua pele macia e dos seios, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã. Passou uma das pernas pela de Diarmuid, aproximando-o mais de si enquanto se beijavam e mordiam os lábios um do outro, podendo sentir a ereção do mesmo roçando em seu corpo.

Enfim, faltou o ar para ela e o Servo, que foram forçados a parar, ofegantes. A mulher observou o rosto de Diarmuid, tão próximo do seu - os lábios finos, seus olhos de um amarelo brilhante, os cabelos pretos ondulados e bagunçados, a pinta debaixo do olho direito. Tão belo, tão sedutor. Se não fossem pelas provocações de Kayneth atrás de si, pensaria que estavam em dois.

Relutantemente, ela teve que se afastar mais do cavaleiro e do seu noivo para que pudesse tirar a camiseta, deixando-a no chão. Aproveitou e também tirou os sapatos, ficando agora - ainda - mais baixa do que seus dois acompanhantes. Comparando-se a eles, notara que era a única que tinha começado a se despir; Tanto Diarmuid quanto Kayneth continuavam completamente vestidos. Mesmo assim, a moça não se aguentou, e logo voltou para os braços fortes do Servo, gesto que fez com que Kayneth também voltasse a abraçá-la, acariciando-lhe os braços nus.

A mão de Diarmuid encontrou-se acidentalmente com a de seu Mestre, que silenciosamente deu permissão para que a pegasse. Delicadamente, como se não quisesse machucá-lo, o moreno retirou a luva branca, fazendo o tecido deslizar pela pele da mão antes de cair no chão. Tal gesto foi o suficiente para que Sola-Ui fosse momentaneamente esquecida, sendo Kayneth puxado para longe dela e para perto de seu Servo.

"Que tal um pequeno show para ela, Mestre?" Sugeriu, sorrindo de forma matreira que nenhum dos outros dois jamais vira antes.

O loiro concordou com a ideia, sorrindo de volta para Diarmuid. Mesmo que nunca tivesse admitido, ele achava-o bonito. E agora seria a sua vez de experimentá-lo, assim como sua noiva já o fizera momentos atrás.

Sola-Ui não sentiu ciúmes ao ver Kayneth sendo beijado pelo seu Servo. Na verdade, observar os dois homens interagindo era excitante, tanto que a jovem mordera inconscientemente o lábio inferior ao ver que Diarmuid tinha o controle da situação, e que tirara a segunda luva e o sobretudo do parceiro com fluidez. Ela não sabia bem aonde focar, praticamente hipnotizada pelos gestos de ambos - as mãos que exploravam os corpos por cima das roupas, o enlaçar de línguas durante o beijo, as vezes em que se aproximavam o suficiente e acidentalmente roçavam as ereções.

Era uma perfeição incrível. Mas ela não seria feita de espectadora essa noite; sentia mesmo muita vontade de deixar com que eles continuassem enquanto ela se masturbava - coisa que já estava quase fazendo, com a mão perigosamente próxima do cós de sua calça -, mas a ruiva sabia que seria muito melhor se participasse.

Sola-Ui aproximou-se novamente dos dois rapazes, desta vez ajudando Diarmuid a despir seu noivo. O moreno já começara a desfazer os botões da camiseta que o parceiro utilizava por debaixo do sobretudo, e mal conseguia disfarçar o sorriso malicioso por ter seu Mestre à sua mercê.

Kayneth podia resistir, mas não queria; precisava ser tocado. Não gostava de perder o controle e a compostura, mas como mantê-la com duas pessoas o provocando daquele modo? Logo as mãos hábeis de Diarmuid terminaram de desabotoar sua camiseta, que fora puxada sem dó por Sola-Ui, deixando-o agora despido da cintura para cima.

Com uma certa dificuldade, o loiro conseguiu tatear as costas da ruiva e abriu o fecho do sutiã sem alças da mesma, numa espécie de "vingança" por ela e o moreno terem tirado grande parte de suas roupas com tamanha rapidez.

"Lancer, não acha injusto você ainda continuar vestido?" Kayneth perguntou, pressionando com o joelho o volume por entre as pernas do Servo enquanto a mesma mão que retirara o sutiã de Sola-Ui agora se dirigia mais para baixo, descendo pela espinha dorsal até o elástico da calça da mulher, ameaçando abaixá-la - ou pelo menos explorar a pele escondida pelo tecido.

Diarmuid soltou um gemido rouco com o estímulo provido pelo seu Mestre. Nunca imaginaria que chegaria a tal nível de intimidade com ele. Pensava que serviria unicamente como uma ferramenta para a guerra, mas pelo jeito ele estava enganado...

Além do mais, ele sentira pelo beijo que o loiro não estava bêbado ao mandá-lo ficar ainda em sua forma física e acompanhar ele e sua noiva na cama. Uma loucura, talvez algo nem mesmo muito honrado ou digno, mas que ele podia afirmar que estava gostando.

"Acha mesmo? Bem, você sabe que eu posso tirar tudo em um segundo..." Retrucou, deixando com que o tecido de suas roupas se desfizesse com mágica, atraindo ainda mais a atenção de seus dois parceiros.

"Por que a surpresa? Achava que eu ia deixar você arrancar toda a minha roupa assim como estou fazendo com você? Sou leal, mas também mantenho minha dignidade... Mas, e então, Mestre? Não acha que agora são vocês que estão vestidos demais?" Diarmuid provocou, roçando o quadril contra o joelho do loiro e sorrindo com as expressões surpresas de ambos, em especial de Sola-Ui.

A ruiva sabia sim que ele era bonito, mas não esperava que suas roupas fossem, literalmente, sumir de uma vez só. Além de tudo que ela já conhecia e que já a atraia - física e emocionalmente -, o rapaz tinha o corpo bem definido e, melhor, gostava de provocar. E pelo jeito ele também sentia um prazer sádico em abusar de Kayneth. Aquilo a deu uma ideia.

"Então por que vocês dois não me ajudam? Especialmente você, Kayneth..." A moça sorriu, chamando a atenção de ambos com facilidade.

"É verdade, por que não termina de despí-la? Ela é uma mulher tão bonita..." Diarmuid falou, pegando seu Mestre pelos ombros e forçando-o a ficar de frente para Sola-Ui, posicionando as mãos do mesmo nos quadris da mesma.

O loiro queria retrucar a todas aquelas provocações, mas sabia que estaria sendo hipócrita ao fazer isso. Ele queria, sim, retirar as roupas de sua noiva, vê-la nua novamente. Amá-la mais uma vez. Talvez fosse por causa dessa devoção que ele não sentia nenhum receio em ser guiado - ainda - por seu Servo, que o fez segurar sem força o elástico da calça da outra, abaixando-a e fazendo com que ele e Diarmuid se ajoelhassem no processo.

Sola-Ui afastou a roupa para os lados com um dos pés, observando enquanto Kayneth prosseguia em deixar as mãos subirem pelas pernas despidas da mulher, parando nas laterais da calcinha. Por um breve momento, ele parou, como se estivesse tentando controlar a própria excitação antes de puxá-la para baixo, como fizera com a calça anteriormente.

Diarmuid percebeu como o seu Mestre estava ao ver a ruiva nua. De fato, ela era mesmo uma jovem bonita e desejável, com uma figura delicada devido à baixa estatura, e ao mesmo tempo bastante confiante do que fazia. Aquela era uma mulher que sabia que estava com o controle da situação, e que aproveitaria isso ao máximo. O cavaleiro teve certeza disso ao vê-la sentando-se na cama, abrindo as pernas sem pudor algum e com um sorriso cínico enquanto olhava para o loiro.

"Venha cá, Kayneth. Não é isso que você quer?" Ela provocou, observando o estado do mesmo. Tão submisso, sendo controlado não apenas por ela como também pelo próprio Servo. Ele a encarava, não sabendo se focava os olhos azuis no rosto ou no corpo dela, numa mistura de vergonha e desejo. A respiração do homem estava descompassada, o rosto corado e os cabelos loiros agora estavam despenteados. E continuar vestido da cintura para baixo com certeza deveria estar incomodando-o naquele estado.

Sola-Ui não podia amá-lo, mas era capaz de desejá-lo.

"Não é educado deixar uma dama esperando na cama..." Diarmuid sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do loiro, como um demônio tentando seduzí-lo a seguir em frente. Bem, talvez ele fosse mesmo isso - tão belo, suas palavras sempre convincentes. Mas tanto ele quanto a ruiva estavam certos. Resistir era impossível.

Kayneth aproximou-se, apoiando as mãos nas coxas da ruiva antes de começar a sugar e lamber-lhe o sexo. Podia sentir em sua boca o quão excitada a mulher estava, e ouví-la perdendo a compostura e gemendo de prazer fazia todo o seu corpo pulsar. Sem mais pensar muito, ele mesmo deixou com que uma das mãos tocasse agora seu próprio corpo, indo em direção ao botão da calça - se ninguém iria livrá-lo daquela necessidade, então ele próprio o faria.

"Ah, não, Mestre. Por que se tocar se você pode tocar os outros?" Diarmuid riu, pegando no braço do loiro e o afastando das vestimentas. Com a mão livre, o cavaleiro terminou de abrir o botão e descer o zíper, além de puxar o tecido da calça e roupa íntima o suficiente para livrar seu membro das roupas. O alívio tomou conta do corpo de Kayneth, e este gemeu baixo. Percebera, também, que a mão que antes ele utilizara para tentar se masturbar agora estava posicionada exatamente no falo de seu Servo.

Ele podia sentí-lo com a ponta de seus dedos. Quente. Era como se o cavaleiro realmente estivesse vivo. E, estando assim, era apenas natural que o mago soubesse o que ele queria dizer com aquele gesto e as palavras de antes. Fechou mais os dedos da mão, segurando o sexo do moreno com força o bastante para movimentar-se com segurança.

Sola-Ui, mesmo absorta em seu próprio prazer, ainda assistia o que se passava entre os parceiros com seus olhos castanhos. Observar Diarmuid tomando vantagem de seu noivo, que não parava de explorar sua intimidade com os lábios e a língua de forma ávida, conseguia ser deveras estimulante - ainda mais quando seu Servo também retribuía a carícia, ajoelhado ao lado do loiro.

"Está gostando do que estou fazendo, meu Mestre? Ou você prefere de outro jeito? Mais rápido, mais devagar... Gosta de ser tocado em algum local específico? Como você faz quando está só? Sabes que eu posso muito bem mudar apenas para agradar-te como seu Servo..." Diarmuid questionou, com a voz rouca pela própria excitação. Sim, havia um prazer sádico em interrogar o outro sobre algo tão pessoal, mas ao mesmo tempo havia a intenção justa e honesta de fazê-lo sentir o máximo de prazer possível. Eram emoções conflitantes para alguém como ele, mas que se uniam e se completavam no final.

"Mais rápido, Lancer..." Respondeu, gemendo alto quando seu parceiro assim o fizera. Ser usado daquela forma, ter que escutar todas aquelas provocações - Kayneth, no fundo, gostava disso. Talvez fosse mesmo um masoquista. O loiro sentiu a mão de Sola-Ui em sua cabeça, tentando afastá-lo. Do modo que ela estava gemendo, ele sabia que logo a mulher chegaria ao orgasmo - portanto, interpretou tal gesto como um pedido para que parasse.

Diarmuid logo levantou-se, e ele, junto com Sola-Ui, ajudaram o loiro a ir para a cama, despindo-o por completo. O cavaleiro não resistiu e beijou-o rapidamente, antes de direcionar seu olhar para a ruiva e lamber os lábios, provocativo.

"Agora conheço o seu gosto. Mas parece que você ainda não está satisfeita, certo?" Ele falou, deixando com que uma das mãos escorregasse pelo corpo da mulher até chegar em seu sexo, estimulando o clitóris com os dedos enquanto dava pequenas mordidas no pescoço alvo. Kayneth também dava-lhe atenção, beijando e sugando os seios da mesma e logo desceu a mão até a intimidade úmida, penetrando-a com dois dígitos.

Sola-Ui arqueou as costas, gemendo alto. Pensou na posição em que estava: Nua, excitada e ainda mais tendo dois homens que não pareciam dispostos a parar de tocá-la até que gozasse - mas que, mesmo assim, ainda iriam continuar até se cansarem também. Era invejável, assim como também era loucura.

Ela aguentou o máximo possível, mas não havia como resistir para sempre a todos aqueles toques, gestos e carícias, especialmente quando tudo se dava em locais tão sensíveis de seu corpo. Logo ela chegou ao ápice, sentindo todo o corpo tremer e pulsar, além de ter praticamente gritado - já conhecia a sensação do orgasmo, mas desta vez fora bem mais intenso do que todas as vezes que chegara ao mesmo sozinha. Suas unhas arranharam as costas dos parceiros, e ela arqueara as costas. O fato de que os mesmos não diminuiram a intensidade de suas carícias até que acabasse foi melhor ainda.

"Parece que nós a deixamos contente, Mestre." Diarmuid falou, sorrindo ao ver a moça relaxar o corpo após ter ficado tão inquieta. Vê-la daquele modo apenas servira para deixá-lo ainda mais excitado - e aparentemente, ele não fora o único a ficar assim.

Sola-Ui sentiu quando ambos afastaram mais as mãos do corpo dela. Sentiu falta dos mesmos tocando-a, e ela arfou em protesto enquanto sentava-se, de modo desajeitado.

"Lancer, olhe como meus dedos ficaram molhados..." Kayneth comentou, estendendo o braço direito. A mulher sentiu as bochechas corarem ao ver o quão excitada tinha ficado, em especial quando Diarmuid começara a lamber e sugar os dígitos do mago. Por mais que ela soubesse que ele estava fazendo aquilo - em parte - para transferir Mana, não deixava de ser erótico.

"Isso foi ótimo. Mas você parece estar agora tão necessitado quanto eu. Ou estou errado?" O cavaleiro questionou, sorrindo maliciosamente, os olhos dourados encarando os azuis de seu Mestre. Talvez, naquele momento, o cavaleiro realmente estava sentindo algo além da lealdade por ele. Desejava receber muito mais do que apenas elogios, assim como ansiava em poder satisfazê-lo em algo além das batalhas.

"Não, você está certo." Respondeu o loiro, puxando o outro para mais perto, beijando-o. Podia sentir o calor emanando de todo o seu corpo, a firmeza de seus músculos, a maciez da pele e dos lábios, escutar os gemidos abafados de prazer. Tudo aquilo era tão real, tão humano, que ele realmente mal parecia ser apenas um fantasma.

As mãos habilidosas de Diarmuid desciam pelas suas costas, os dedos deixando-o arrepiado. Chegaram até as nádegas do mago, apertando-as bem, e fazendo com que Kayneth gemesse mais alto em resposta. Aquilo não era efeito de feitiço algum: o moreno simplesmente parecia saber como atiçá-lo, onde tocá-lo. E era impossível resistir.

"Acho que descobri mais uma coisa que você gosta, Mestre." O cavaleiro sorriu, movendo os quadris contra os do outro, fazendo as ereções roçarem constantemente - gesto esse que fez o loiro morder o lábio inferior e o Servo gemer baixo, em especial ao sentir as unhas do loiro arranhando de leve as costas.

A ruiva estava deliciando-se novamente ao ver os parceiros juntos daquele modo. Mesmo que tivesse tido um orgasmo a pouco tempo, ela sabia que já estava excitando-se novamente. O sangue fluia intensamente em seu rosto, deixando-a corada, sua respiração ficava cada vez mais descompassada a cada arfar, grunhido e gemido que os dois homens emitiam.

Talvez "show", como Diarmuid sugerira na primeira vez em que ele e seu Mestre começaram a interagir em frente à mulher fosse pouco para definir o que ela estava achando. "Espetáculo" cairia melhor, ao menos para ela. Pois, fora ser tocada pelos dois parceiros ao mesmo tempo, a coisa mais erótica que esta já pudera presenciar era justamente a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

Seus olhos castanhos praticamente não piscavam, pois a mulher não gostaria de perder sequer um detalhe de algo que poderia acontecer em uma fração de segundo. Analisava-os sem parar, e inconscientemente lambia os lábios, mexia os dedos nas coxas, soltava pequenos suspiros de excitação.

Por um instante, ela parou o olhar exatamente nos membros de ambos. Não sentiu pudor algum, pelo contrário. Ela lembrou-se da sensação dos dígitos de Diarmuid masturbando-a, da movimentação dos dedos de Kayneth em seu interior e da falta que sentia disso. Nesse momento, desejou mais. Queria ambos penetrando-a, não importando onde ou a posição, poder ser preenchida e, especialmente, ser aquela que iria fazê-los gozar.

"Acho que vocês já brincaram tempo o bastante, rapazes. Que tal terem o que tanto querem agora de verdade?" Sola-Ui sugeriu, novamente sorrindo de modo sugestivo, apenas esperando a iniciativa dos parceiros.

"Dou-lhe as honras, meu Mestre." Diarmuid falou, soltando o loiro de seu abraço. Observou enquanto este se aproximara de sua noiva, beijando-a tão ardentemente quanto fizera com o próprio Servo.

Kayneth manteve os lábios junto aos de Sola-Ui até que o ar faltasse a ambos. Precisava lembrar-se dela, provar que seu amor não era uma mentira - como ele sabia muito bem que ela pensava ser. Talvez ele tivesse feito isso até mesmo para não cair de vez no feitiço do moreno - que parecia estar afetando-o também, por mais que não quisesse admitir.

Sentou-se, pondo a mulher em seu colo. Logo as mãos pequenas e delicadas da ruiva empurraram suavemente seu torso, fazendo com que ele se deitasse na cama desarrumada. Ao notar o que ela iria fazer, sentiu a expectativa tomar conta de seu corpo. Observou a mulher sentada em cima de seu ventre, dominando-o como sempre fazia. Logo ela se levantou, roçando seu sexo no dele e deixando-se ser penetrada, lentamente, até que fosse preenchida por completo, momento este em que parou para se acostumar com o membro de Kayneth em seu interior.

"Lancer, não fique apenas observando. Eu... Também te quero." Ela falou, permitindo que ele se aproximasse, ficando por trás da mulher. O cavaleiro mordeu-lhe o pescoço, massageando os seios por alguns segundos antes de descer pela cintura da mesma.

"Você... Tem alguma experiência por trás?" Diarmuid perguntou, um tanto embaraçado. Ela tinha deixado claro que o queria - e aquela parecia ser a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer -, mas seu orgulho o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse ser desconfortável para a mesma.

"Um pouco. Eu aguento. O lubrificante está... Na primeira gaveta." Dito isso, o moreno se afastara, apenas para procurar o frasco. Não demorou para encontrá-lo, e retornar aonde estava anteriormente, abrindo-o e espalhando o seu conteúdo próximo à entrada da mulher e em seu falo, surpreendendo-se com a temperatura gelada do mesmo em contraste com a de seu corpo.

Quando Sola-Ui se contorceu de leve pela mesma razão, Kayneth mordeu o lábio, segurando-se para não gemer. Estava impaciente, mas sabia que precisava esperar. Assim que Diarmuid estivesse dentro dela, poderia enfim se movimentar - e seria extremamente grato por isso.

"Isso, Lancer... Já pode entrar." Ela suspirou, ansiosa para poder tê-lo junto com o noivo. Sabia que sentiria dor, mas não se importava. Afinal, era Diarmuid, e não outro homem. Ele podia fazer o que bem quisesse, pois a moça iria adorar de qualquer jeito.

"Não acha melhor que eu te prepare mais? Isso pode doer..." O cavaleiro falou, claramente preocupado com ela.

"Eu estou preparada o bastante. Pode continuar." Ela retrucou, recebendo em resposta o toque de uma das mãos do moreno em seu traseiro, a outra segurando o seu membro enquanto penetrava-a, forçando-a a deitar-se por cima de Kayneth, a dor fazendo com que ela gemesse baixo.

Não foi possível dizer qual dos três começou a movimentar-se após aqueles primeiros segundos de apreensão. De qualquer modo, era exatamente o que tanto ansiavam. A fricção dos corpos suados, os gemidos desenfreados, o calor de suas peles - tudo funcionava melhor do que qualquer substância afrodisíaca.

Sola-Ui não sabia onde sentia-se melhor: Se era com o Servo ou com seu noivo. Além disso, as mãos de ambos percorriam seu corpo, apertavam-lhe os seios, seguravam-lhe a cintura, roçavam de leve em suas costas, circulavam em seu clitóris. Ela era incapaz de discernir quem estava fazendo o que, absorta no próprio prazer - e aparentemente, nem mesmo eles sabiam direito o que faziam além de movimentar os quadris.

Não demorou muito para que ela gozasse novamente, e desta vez fora ainda melhor do que a primeira. Aquilo se mostrara o máximo para os parceiros, que não aguentaram muito tempo depois dela, sendo seu orgasmo seguido pelo de Kayneth, e logo após por Diarmuid, que, pelas reações, aproveitaram tanto quanto ela.

Em seguida, os homens sairam de dentro de Sola-Ui, deitando-a entre eles. A moça estava mais exausta do que ambos, e não conseguiu nem mesmo encará-los direito antes de desmaiar e adormecer.

"Acho que foi porque ela me supriu de muito Mana agora, Mestre. É melhor deixá-la descansar." O Servo falou, sentindo-se mais revigorado justamente por causa daquilo. Ele encarou seu Mestre, e mesmo que não tenha se aproveitado tanto dele, ainda parecia ter deixado-o cansado o bastante.

"Ela vai ficar bem. É uma pessoa forte e decidida." Kayneth falou, fazendo carinho nos cabelos ruivos da noiva, observando-a dormir. Realmente, ela era uma mulher admirável. Era triste que ele mal conseguia vê-la sorrir, como ela estava fazendo agora, descansando.

"Seria bom você dormir também. Preciso de sua energia também para conseguir o Graal." Diarmuid concluiu, levantando-se, ainda nu. O loiro o observou novamente, admirando sua beleza. Sendo daquele jeito, nem precisava ser amaldiçoado para fazer as mulheres se apaixonarem por ele.

"Sim, irei descansar agora. Amanhã teremos mais um dia de caça." O mago disse, relaxando mais o corpo, deitado de lado para poder zelar o sono de Sola-Ui, abraçando-a.

"Não se preocupe, Mestre. Irei fazer meu máximo para proteger você e sua noiva de qualquer mal. Durmam em paz." E com essa jura ele desapareceu, ficando apenas em seu modo espiritual, deixando Kayneth sozinho com sua noiva.

Ele passou o braço por cima do corpo da mulher, abraçando-a. Sentiu o perfume doce de seus cabelos e, sentindo-se seguro e satisfeito, deixou-se levar pelo cansaço.

Não sabia o que o fizera tomar aquela atitude mais cedo. E talvez fosse melhor nunca saber.

 **X**

 **E essa é de 2013, heh. Fate/Zero é um dos meus fandoms favoritos, e eu sou completamente apaixonada pela dinâmica que o Team Lancer tem! Por isso, confesso que amo escrever com eles, e honestamente, acho que boa parte dos problemas de convivência entre os três poderiam ter sido resolvidos se eles tivessem decidido MESMO fazer um threesome...**

 **Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
